This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to structures for electronic devices such as display structures.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones typically have displays. It can be challenging to incorporate display structures into an electronic device. If care is not taken, electronic device display structures will be undesirably bulky or may have performance problems associated with display robustness, color uniformity, electrostatic discharge protection, and component integration.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display structures in electronic devices.